The Eternal Night
by MYB
Summary: Nature was dying. War was brewing. Death was certain. Heroes from the four corners of the universe must unite to stop the threat, the threat that was once considered harmless. Would vengeance be the answer? Primordial gods and goddesses awakening. Earth was becoming a battlefield. Would our heroes stop them from fighting or worsen it? After HOO and the Avengers movie.
1. Prologue

**A/N: First cross-over... Constructive Criticism would be nice...**

** Update would be slow...**

* * *

**Prologue:**

The night was calm. The moon was silvery shining the land that was drowning in the darkness. The silence was emanating the air. But the lovers knew that the calm was just a break from the ruckus that was called 'war'.

"I love you no matter what and I'll go wherever you take me," he said softly to her like she was fragile as a glass. But actually it was the other way around. His lover just nodded quietly, didn't want to ruin the sweet time they were having. His lover just continued to slip her head to his shoulder.

"Why are you so quiet?" he asked even though he already knew the answer. But he wanted to hear her sweet melodic voice of his lover. She adjusted herself and looked at him in the eyes - it was pale blue like the sky when it was calm.

"I am just enjoying the moment," she replied with her melodic voice that the her lover was so enchanted with. Then their faces were inches apart. Then they kissed- not the passionate one like in the movies where the guy sucked the girls face but a simple peck on the lips. Then silenced came again. The moment was bittersweet, but they were going to enjoy it while they still could.

"Why would you aid them when they are asking too much of you?" he asked, hurt was evident in his voice. But he knew from the beginning what would they acquired – freedom from her family.

"You know why…" she replied. Then they kissed again and this time it was the passionate one, they only stop when they were out of air. But the kissed lifted all the desperation, the agony, and the fear. _'If only the world was always like this'_ he thought. But no matter how much wishful thinking he would do, it would never happen- like a fleeting dream of a little boy. This 'world' he was into was only the 'calm before the storm'.

_Tomorrow was the end…_


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: THIS IS A FAN FICTION... no need for disclaimer...

* * *

**Chapter One: Warning.**

_The all too familiar smell was brewing in the air. An unending pit of darkness was all he could see. But he knew where he was… he was at Tartarus – the pit that literally sucked the life out of people. He had been there with his girlfriend. Then he heard a devilish, cold voice spoke,_

_ "My-my… the little hero thought he had won. A war has no ending, for its ending is another beginning,"_

Percy awakened in his cabin like he saw a ghost. He was drenched in his sweat. But of course, he must not move from the position since his beautiful, goldilocks girlfriend, Annabeth, was sleeping in his chest. Even though they were together, the nightmares wouldn't stop not even a little bit. But he knew that as long as Annabeth was at his side, he had nothing to worry about.

"Bad dream?" Annabeth asked, awakened from his scrambling who herself looked like she hadn't have a good night sleep either. Percy just nodded in reply, not that the dream wasn't prophetic and important like the usual, but he didn't need to put more pressure to his girlfriend. He knew he wasn't the only one who had direct connections to Tartarus. Ever since they fell unto that pit of seemingly evil, they could never go to sleep without each other. They would die of worry if the other wasn't there or worst– drown in the endless nightmare of death.

"So where is it this time?" Annabeth asked. Percy just shook his head not to ruin his girlfriend's sleep.

"I'm right here beside you if you want to talk about it," Annabeth said to calm her boyfriend's demeanour then pecked him on the lips. He just nodded quietly and they both tried to sleep. At first, Percy couldn't, but the sound of the calm and soothing running water of the inside fountain that was given by his father soon made his eyelid hefty. He then fell in a dreamless sleep.

Percy and Annabeth awoke by a loud banged outside the Poseidon Cabin which was about five in the morning based from the light illuminated through his window which was not much. Percy straightened up and tried to untamed his ruffled-black hair and failed miserably. Then he went to the door, beside him was Annabeth. When he opened the door, campers were rushing to a certain spot. Before he could ask anyone Nico appeared in front of them, who scared them to death, which was possible because Nico was a son of Hades. But what made them scare the most was the look on Nico's face. Percy and Annabeth grabbed their armor and suited it while they were in their PJ's.

"Guys… Thalia's tree…. It's happening again," Nico said then shadow-travelled to the pinecone tree which was known as Thalia's tree. Long story short, a daughter of Zeus named Thalia tried to protect her fellow half-blood and before she died and to be cast into eternal pain from Hades, Thalia was turned into a pine tree. And two or three summers ago, she was reborn in the base of the pine tree to become _the child of the prophecy_ against Kronos or the Olympians as set by the Lord of Time himself. Kronos poisoned her tree and Percy and the campers of Camp Half-blood were desperate, so they take the Golden Fleece from the evil Cyclops, Polyphemus. But in the end, Percy became the _child of prophecy_ not Thalia. Now, Thalia became one of the eternal maiden/huntress of Artemis and even without her together with the pine tree, still, it protects Camp Half-blood from unwanted visitor.

The leaves were falling slowly one by one, and the hill that was once was green was turning into a mess of brown Earth. When Percy and Annabeth arrived at the border line, all they could see was death. Outside the borders, the forest was already dead. But inside the camp, trees, grasses, and flowers barely lived. The worst was happening again.

"What's happening? Is it Gaea?" Percy asked his fellow campers. But silence and stillness was the only response to his fellow campers because they didn't know which was worst if it was Gaea or the look in each other's face. Percy looked to his trainer/director of the camp for answers, who was a centaur– a torso of a man connected by a body of a white horse. But Chiron shook his head, thinking of the worst. It was impossible for the Earth Mother to be awake after her defeat. No, it wasn't her, it was worst… strong enough to destroy the camp without any help of another demigod or monster.

"It's not her… I am sure of that," Chiron replied to the young hero. Percy let out a sigh of relief but he knew that not knowing the cause was scarier than knowing the enemy.

"Did the fleece lose its power?" Annabeth asked, but she was sure it wasn't it. The Golden Fleece was just delaying the allotted time of decay of every nature inside the camp. But she was thinking all the possibilities.

"No," Chiron replied straight and then instructed a perimeter check on the camp to make sure no unwanted visitor was entering while they were planning for survival. The first watch duty was the Ares cabin except for their council head, Clarrise la Rue who was preparing for the council meeting. All council heads of the cabin were expected to be in the Big House in an hour.

* * *

Thor was just backed in Asgard from the ruckus that the war of the Chitauri caused in other realms. He was thankful that the Bifrost was fixed though, no sense of using the Tesseract for transportation. It had been a year since then, but it didn't mean wars would not stop. He went to the throne room and saw a beautiful gold-curly haired woman with stormy-grey eyes, who was wearing a full Greek armor next to the _All_ Father.

"Father," then he bowed. Then bowed to the goddess,

"Athena." – Respect was everything in the universe. He learned that the hard way.

"Thor, son of Odin," Athena replied then bowed back to him.

"What brings the lady of insight here?" Thor asked, carefully choosing his words.

"A war is brewing on Earth, a war that the people of the universe must be concerned. A threat so ancient even I long forgotten…" Athena replied to him, fear visible in her voice.

"Even ancient than Gaea herself?" Thor replied quickly with a question, alert from the goddess's voice. _Who would be so powerful, even the Wisdom goddess was not sure they would win? _ A thought ran through his mind. The Wisdom goddess just quietly nodded in reply and then said,

"I must go, time is essence," and then she shined so bright that Thor and his father averted their eyes before they went blind and vanished without a trace.

After the Wisdom goddess left, Thor was pleading for the nth time to help.

"Father, I would bring my friends to Midguard to help them," Thor pleaded. Asguardian were not fond of the Olympians but an enemy was awakening that would not only crushed the Midguardian but also the universe.

"Why would we concerned in their fight when they barely help their own people?" the All father replied.

"Because it concerned us too," Thor replied.

"Concerned us or concerned your lady?" his father asked who saw through his true purpose of helping the Midguardians.

"Both." He replied without a hint of emotion. His father gazed at him that looked like Medusa's. But his father wasn't Medusa but still, he was petrified.

"Fine," his father replied. Thor was in a little shock, he wasn't sure he heard him correctly.

"What?" he asked.

"I said 'Fine', take only the Lady and the Three unless they want too," his father said then motion him to leave. He then quickly looked for them.

* * *

Fury's hands were full of problems. The natural resources of the world were depleting like the Earth had a big black hole that siphon only the nature. Trees were dying, glaciers were melting, and rivers were voiding. It was only a matter of the time that the people in it would be in a riot, fighting for food and water. He was looking for rational explanation for everything. Since the Battle of New York, there were no rational explanations of everything. The meeting of the Council was just done, and they had no clue what was happening. Sometimes the day would go longer or the night and then a desert was flooded. And then people in winter countries suffered from drought in the hurricane season. It was December 12, and in USA, it was the winter season. But they were suffering a drought. _What the hell is happening?_ Fury thought. He went to his room and rest for a while, and then a woman in a white-tonic dress was in his desk was sitting. She had curly blonde hair– too golden– and stormy grey eyes. She spoke,

"Hell is just the beginning, my dear Fury," Fury's first reaction was taking his gun out of the holster but it wasn't there.

"Playing with these toys would not harm me, director," she spoke again, holding his gun like it was a parasite. Fury tried to run out of the room, but his room disappeared. They were in a small house which would pass for a tea house of an English lady.

"Tea?" she asked then a table with a tea set appeared in front of her. _An Asguardian?_ He thought.

"Who are you and what is your business with me?" Fury asked, maintaining his composure. She grabbed the cup and sipped her tea.

"One question at time and you are asking the wrong questions, but I guess you are not a very patience man when situations gets out of control," She replied and continued,

"To answer your question, I am Athena and my business here is to warn you a war is brewing. I would like you to prepare those so-called heroes. It had been awhile since we needed help from _mortals_. But nonetheless, we have a common place to save, which is our world," Fury slowly absorbed of what the lady, whose named was 'Athena', said.

"What do you mean _our_ world?" Fury asked.

"Finally asking the right question, director… Our world, Earth… We, the Olympians, have been keeping the knowledge for about three millennia now. We didn't want you mortals to suffer and worry from our fight that's why we hide ourselves." Fury was freaking out but he didn't show it to the goddess. When you're director of the biggest organization that would protect Earth from global and universal problems, it was not advisable to freak out first.

"But why are you showing yourself to us now?"

"Because this war that is brewing concern us all, not that the other wars that we have doesn't concerned Earth, my family or kind is not sure of how powerful the enemies could get."

"And you need our help?"

"Yes… as it pains the pride of my father and my family to say it.

"I will send you our champion of the half-blood on behalf of the Olympians, Perseus Jackson and his fiancée and my daughter, Annabeth Chase to meet your team of baggy shorts. I hoped you and your team would cooperate from our plan." After that, Fury was back in his room like nothing happened and prepared the Avengers.

"Agent Hill, gather the Avengers," he called out from his phone.

* * *

A/N: I hope for reviews... didn't expect school would consume my time to much...


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I didn't expect people to like this, thank you for reviewing.

Again, I don't think Disclaimer is to be announced... It is a FAN FICTION.

School for now is in break. Update will still be slow though, a week would be the longest.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Less than nine days to the end of the world**

Annabeth knew that a war was brewing again. _A war against nature…_ She thought. She could feel it. The air was hard to breathe. But if anyone noticed, they weren't saying anything. They were now gathered in the Ping-Pong table with chip burritos in the middle inside the Big House, the usual war council meeting. The Stoll brothers, Travis and Connor, from the Hermes Cabin, Jason Grace from the Zeus Cabin, Piper McClean from the Aphrodite Cabin, Leo from the Hephaestus Cabin, Percy and Grover who was beside her, and the rest of the Cabin Councillors. Except for Nico though, he was sent by Chiron to Camp Jupiter to notify them what was happening to the camp. And the Oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, wasn't there too. She and her family were out in a Christmas vacation.

"I can't think of anyone or anything strong enough to destroy the forest… Chiron?" Annabeth said to the group of ADHD and Dyslexic teens rounding the table. They seem to stop fidgeting in what they were doing when she spoke and looked at her. Then they looked at Chiron, who seemed thinking of the worst.

"I am not either sure who or what would want to destroy it, my dear," Chiron replied, whose demeanour change from one to another.

"Gaea was the only one who was strong enough to destroy it. She _was _Mother Earth after all," Percy said who looked pissed off from the situation.

"Calm down, Perce… not every nature is controlled by the Olympians and Gaea, bleeh," Grover replied, who was trying to control his anger too. Grover was beyond angry… he tried to save the trees as much as he could then the situation happened. He was the currently the Lord of the Wild and he would fail his duty given to him by the god of the wild himself, Pan, right before he fade.

"Are you saying there are others?" Percy asked, forcing himself to calm down.

"Yes… not that I know off," Grover replied. Then a brief exchange of knowledge was done after the skirmish then they were dismissed and wait for further instruction.

* * *

Thor was walking in the streets of Asgard, which was full of bustling people selling, talking, etc. But he was not there to shop or chat, he was there to find the Lady and the Three to fight with Midgard in his side against the brewing war. Suddenly, a lady wearing a beautifully woven muddy-brown dress walked in front of him, talking all his attention to only her. She had black hair, her skin so pale like the paper, her face innocent but when he looked at her eyes it held such deep sadness. Her eyes were unnatural– forest-green in the left, while the other was sky-blue. He stared at her and for a moment, time stopped when their eyes met, literally. The sound of enthusiastic people talking, selling, or whatever noise was made, it vanished like they were not there at all. The brewing in the air was lost, replaced by a gentle caress. Then time reverted, he quickly reached for her but as soon as his hand was getting near to her, she was no longer there. He searched the crowd but the lady in brown was drowned in the endless swarm of people in the streets.

Thor finally stopped searching for the lady in brown when the sky of Asgard turned bloody-orange. The lady in brown was not important than finding the Lady and Three but there was something about the lady in brown that seem odd. Well from the way time stopped and her multi-coloured eye, he was freaked out from it. But of course, before he decided to do something, she was lost. He let go of the eccentric lady in brown and did his first task… to find his friends. But for some reason, his friends were missing in action. _Probably, gone to their home realm… _Thor thought. So he just went back to the palace and rest and decided to find them tomorrow. Thor knew that time was not to be wasted but he had no choice but to wait.

* * *

Later that afternoon in Camp Half-blood, Percy was in the beach. It was filthy but in the eyes of other persons, nothing was wrong. Percy knew better, the sea was his father's domain and it was partly his as he was Poseidon's son. Whatever was happening, it didn't just affect the forest but also the water. In the morning before he tried to get back to sleep, he drank a glass of water. It tasted like poison, but when he let Annabeth drank it, she said that she tasted nothing. He tried to drink it again but he couldn't take it so he just continue drinking without swallowing and spit it out when Annabeth wasn't looking, so she wouldn't worry that much. Something was wrong, not just the forest and water. The dream… it was warning him. _A war was coming… but with whom and importantly… what? _Percy asked himself. Then the sky was moving towards him, slowly at first then quickly he was moving too fast towards it like he was travelling in a speed of light or a hyper drive _Star wars_ where the star's light is bend from the swiftness of movement. Suddenly, everything stopped and he was hurling to the ground and was ready to let go of his lunch. But he stopped himself when he saw the familiar white tunic dress of his girlfriend's mother.

"Get from up there, Percy, it's very rude of you hurling in front of the food that I set-up for my guess," she said, staring right through his soul with her stormy-grey eyes. Ever since the Giant/Gaea war, his relationship with the Wisdom goddess had improved. They were like a little BFF. But the goddess had her boundaries.

"Sorry…" he replied, running a hand through his hair.

"Not a problem, it was my fault after all that you are in that situation. Apparently, light is known to be the fastest way to travel… take a seat, Percy," she smiled a little. A little warm, but that was a start. _At least, she was warming-up from the whole marrying with Annabeth thing… _he thought and smiled back to her. He sat across from the other end of the two meters table which for some reason full of cakes and cupcakes, pastries and bakery goods. The Wisdom goddess took a cupcake full of icing.

"Isn't that supposed to make girls fat?" Percy asked unconsciously. _Uhoh! Wrong move, Annabeth would probably already say to me that I'm being a seaweed-brain… Rest in Peace, Perseus SEAWEED-BRAIN Jackson killed by an angry goddess because he called her fat…_ he thought. He was waiting for a lightning to strike to him or worse but nothing happened. But only the Wisdom goddess just smiled and continued eating the 100% gluten cupcake.

"You'd be surprise… Anyhow, you are probably wondering why I called you here?" she replied after finishing the cupcake. Yes, he was wondering. But as a demigod, he was also an ADHD and Dyslexic; he couldn't focus from one topic to another.

"Yes…" he answered lowly, didn't want to blurt out another offending statements.

"If you haven't notice, the camp is in danger… and things are not what it seems…" the goddess stopped talking when she noticed that the boy kept eyeing on the goblet full of water.

"Are you thirsty or something?" She asked. He just nodded in reply. Beyond thirsty, he was probably dying of dehydration now if he wasn't a son of Poseidon. He didn't drink water after he tasted it again later that lunch, it still tasted like poison.

"Why don't you drink?"

"I know it's probably weird to say this but the water I have been drinking tasted like poison." The goddess was not surprised. As child of the Big Three, they were the first to notice the change.

"You're not surprise?" he asked. The goddess had forgotten on how perceptive the boy could but of course, no need to hide the truth from them.

"Not at all, you see Percy; nature itself is dying… not just the forest, water, air… but all of them. Soon the people wouldn't survive the scarcity of such things. Not just people…"

"How do you mean?"

"They are awakening, so powerful making we, our family – the Olympians, are mere toys for them…"

"Them? Who are they?"

"I do not know, but we are investigating…"

"Who would be that powerful?" Percy asked who was a little angry from the information.

"Someone beyond us… but that is not important… we only have found a little solution while we investigate… The mist and monsters have been in amiss. Mist is failing and monsters are attacking humans…"

"And you need us to do a guard duty?"

"Partly… yes… with help though…"

"With who?"

"Are you familiar with the Avengers?"

"Are they the one with the colorful costumes running around Manhattan a year ago?" Athena smiled from the definition of the boy and nodded.

"You and Annabeth will team up with them… there weapon doesn't do much to monsters anyway… I have already arranged a meeting tomorrow afternoon at Stark tower, they will meet you there and you would introduce yourself and your business… nothing else… Understood?"

He knew he had no choice but to do it. After all, he was concerned in the event happening now.

"What about camp?" he asked.

"Do not worry… it will be taking care of. Now, drink that water it won't taste like poison, I promise you…" he still had time to back-out but the thirstiness was overwhelming and he drank the water. His feeling of drinking the water was like drinking Coca Cola for the first time. It was thirst-quenching. And then he was backed at the beach at Camp Half-Blood standing like nothing happened.

* * *

Tony Stark wasn't in a good mood when Fury called assembling the Avengers in his tower. He was supposed to relieve his stress _with_ Pepper, but the Pirate King had to ruin his night. Since the Battle of New York, People called it the Avenger tower even though it was HIS tower, literally since there was a big STARK on top of it. But of course, Fury thought it was the best place for the 'gathering' next to SHIELD headquarters. Probably, they were keeping them from going in there because they didn't want Stark and the others to know again their stupid secrets.

"I'm a busy man, you know that right?" Tony sneered. He was not a fan of his tower being destroyed.

"Busy or not… this is an emergency," Fury countered. No matter how much Tony saying NO, it didn't make the difference when Fury's decision had been made.

"What now the end of the world is coming?" He asked, mockingly.

"I think you know that as well as I do…" he said in a straight voice without a hint of sarcasm in his voice and then he end the call. Tony was left wondering what was happening. He knew that the world just shifted to the worst. But it was worse than he feared.

After the night of December 12 Fury called, he had been focusing on what was happening. And boy, it was getting weirder by the day. He calculated that in December 21, the world will fall to oblivion if things keep going in this way… like the movie 2012. But it was already 2013. He guessed that the Mayan Calendar was a little late. But didn't mean he was not preparing for it. _Every genius has a back-up plan_… he thought.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading... I hope you like it. Constructive Criticism would be nice.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Hope you like this chapter... I barely you knew what I write there. I was in full-auto mode... Constructive Criticism would be nice.

DISCLAIMER: Rights to Marvel and Rick Riordan

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Gathering**

**Night of December 12**

Annabeth was preparing her stuff– her dagger, Daedalus' laptop, hygiene stuff, and clothes. After Percy told them everything about the gods planned, they quickly scrambled and prepared for the quest. She was in no mood to attend another quest but in the end, she had no choice but abode the god's decision. When Percy said that they were going to stay with the Avengers, she had fight to urge to scream and said, 'Yes' aloud that even the gods and goddesses from Mt. Olympus could hear her. She was probably the biggest fan of the two doctors in the team because they were the one who invented their own power. After preparing, she was expected in the dining pavilion for dinner, but before that she went to Percy's cabin which for some reason was empty. She didn't expect Percy would be done preparing; he wasn't exactly the type of person to quickly prepare things. Then she heard it, Percy screaming. She busted open the cabin door and rushed to Percy's side. But all she could see was darkness.

"PERCY!" she shouted. But all she could hear in reply was Percy's screaming her name. Then everything stopped like the Lord of the Titan, Kronus, was there. But it was different, it wasn't sinister-like. Everything calmed down including Percy who was peacefully sleeping in his bed. She didn't even notice that light came into the room until she could see Percy. Then time went back, she went near him,

"It's ok now, I'm here and I'm fine," she said, and then Percy awakened.

"What happened?" Percy asked like he had amnesia or something.

"I'll explain later, but right now we need to go the dining pavilion," she said. Then they were out of the cabin and into the pavilion which fellow campers stared at them when they arrived.

"You okay?" asked Jason who went neared them and gave them some weird look.

"We're fine," She replied. Sometimes, their fellow campers had had a stupid brain.

* * *

**December 13**

Thor was again looking for his comrades at arms, but for some reason, they were not to be found. He was walking the streets again, but instead he saw Heimdall, the gatekeeper, looking for someone. He followed him for no apparent reason even though he could just approach him and asked who he was looking for. Heimdall turned to a dark alley; Thor quietly hid himself from one of the dark corners of the alley. He expected to see the lady in brown, but all he saw was a man who was dressed in white in an armor with tanned-coloured skin and he was illuminating– literally, since he was radiating light in the dark alley.

"What brings you here?" Heimdall asked.

"I was looking for someone and tracked her power here," the man who was glowing replied.

"You can't just come here without me knowing," Heimdall said, threateningly.

"Threatened by a gatekeeper, scary," the man said mockingly and then he continued,

"I am sorry, but what I come here is an emergency, perhaps you've notice."

"Emergency or not, what comes in Asgard is my responsibility," Heimdall countered.

"Of course, I'll take my leave." With that he glowed so bright that Heimdall and Thor was forced to looked away like a flash of lightning but brighter like the sun, and then he was gone. _The Olympians?_ Thor asked himself.

"No, much stronger," Heimdall said to him like he was reading his mind.

"You knew all along I was following, right?" he asked.

"Yes, my lord," Heimdall replied, and then bowed.

"Who was he?" he asked again. But Heimdall just signalled him to follow.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth, together with the rest of the campers, were walking to the hill of Camp Half-blood, which signified the boundaries of camp to the mortal world.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," Percy said to his fellow campers.

"Contact us if you need any help," Leo said.

"Of course, we'll IM you when we are already settled," Annabeth said.

"Okay," replied Piper. Then they went out which was not a pretty view. The forest that supposed to cover the camp was rotting to death.

"Who would do this?" Percy asked, while he and Annabeth were walking towards the van where Argus was waiting to take them to Stark tower. Annabeth grabbed his hand and squeezed it to calm him down. He calm down a little, the fact that they were holding hands while walking, calmed him down. At the end of the forest, through the road was Argus who was looking at the forest. Even though, both of them were old enough to drive, Chiron still didn't trust them to drive themselves to a quest.

The ride was silent, but of course action speaks louder than words, Annabeth kept glancing in the windows for signs of pursuit, even Percy was a bit paranoid. Suddenly, a huge roar shook the earth while they were half-way to they're destination.

"Argus, drop us here," Percy said who was preparing for a battle. He grabbed a shield and uncapped Riptide– ballpoint pen in disguise but a three-foot long Celestial bronze sword when uncapped (Danger to monster and Immortal beings but not to mortal). Then they went out the van and saw a ten feet tall drakon. People were running out of the way, heading out of the danger.

"Oh my gods," Annabeth said. She saw bigger monsters but this one came out of nowhere and showed itself from the public. Annabeth grabbed the weapon bag, and readied a bow and arrow. But it was too late, the drakon charged at them, knocking and stomping everything in its way.

Percy's shield was easily taken when the drakon bit it, almost cut-off his left arm. _Good thing, I quickly reacted…_ He said to himself. He saw Annabeth, who wasn't lucky, because she was hit by the drakon's tail. She was thrown out.

"ANNABETH!" he screamed. He controlled the winds and shoved the drakon aside and went to her. She was unconscious, but no wounds. _Probably just a concussion… _he said to himself to calm him down. The drakon roared again and went for him. He waited the drakon to come near and used the winds to manoeuver the drakon's body to the side of the building windows that formed into a dangerous death trap (courtesy of itself). The drakon roared in pain, but showed no sign of weakness. _Damn this thing wouldn't stay dead…_ He cursed. He was tired, summoning the winds that do his bidding drained him a lot. The drakon stood up like nothing happened, and then charged to them. He carried Annabeth, bridal style, then run for his life.

* * *

Tony barely had time to prepare when the others had arrived. Captain Steve Rodgers came in first followed by Agent Clint Barton then Doctor Banner and Agent Natasha Romanoff except for Thor though; he had his own problems back at his home. Just as Fury said, they would come here in the morning. He led them to the elevator and it was awkward. The silence emanating the group was making it more awkward. After a year of not seeing each other that would happen and they were squeezed inside an elevator.

"So Capcicle… how's life?" He asked, breaking the awkward silence when they were almost there. Steve Rodgers shifted a little making everyone shift because of his big bulky body.

"It's fine. I had a lot of time to live the 21st century," Steve replied, who wasn't in the mode to talk. The elevator stopped then opened, they were back to square one. He motioned his hand to the sofas for the others to seat. Then he went to the counter to get his drink even though Pepper didn't approve it.

"Sir, Ms Potts wouldn't allow you to drink alcohol for a while." The AI butler, Jarvis, said with a British accent, which made Steve jump from his sit.

"You okay, Cap?" asked the Widow, who seen Steve jump from his seat.

"Just fine… I was surprised by Stark's machine," Steve replied.

"Sorry for surprising you sir… I was just warning Mr Stark about drinking alcohol," Jarvis countered to Steve, who seemed to flinch again. Tony just shrugged and continued drinking.

"Y'know, you should take your computer's advice before Pepper would find out what you're doing," Clint said who got up from the sofa and went to the glass wall which had a panoramic view of the city.

"Aww! You too? I'm hurt, I thought we were good buddies," he replied with a mocking-hurt voice.

"I wonder why Fury called us again," Doctor Banner said who earned all the attention.

"That my friend is classified by SHIELD, even for us," Clint replied to Banner.

"Now you sound like Thor," He said to Clint, which earned him a death glare. He just raised his hand in return.

"Now that you mentioned it, he wanted me to find two teenagers," Natasha said to the others, who gave her a questioning look.

"What do you mean he wanted you to find a teenager?" Clint asked.

"I don't know but he gave me a file of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase both nineteen and I asked him 'what the hell was this?' and he just said, 'it was classified,'" Natasha replied to Clint.

"Great… the pirate king and his secret maps of treasure," he said without any hint of sarcasm. It was unlike him.

"Jarvis… look for the files of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase." A hologram screen appeared in front of the sofa showing both Percy and Annabeth's file. But then, they heard a huge roar that made Hulk's roar put to shame.

"What the heck was that?" Steve said.

"Heck? Seriously? What are we… children?" he said, smirking.

"That wasn't me, I assure you that," Banner replied.

"No one was blaming you, doctor," Natasha said.

"Jarvis show me where that roar came from," then a holographic view of New York was shown in the hologram screen, zooming in near the Central Park. Then the CCTV of the place showed them a ten-foot tall lizard, barely shown from the hologram screen.

"What the hell is that?" Clint said, earning a thumbs-up from Tony.

"I don't know but it's attacking the people, shall we?" Banner said. Then the CCTV zoomed in showing two teenagers holding a sword-like weapons.

"Are those kids fighting back that dragon-like creature?" Natasha asked, bewildered from the two teenagers.

"No time to answer that, we need to help them," Steve said. Tony signalled his armor to input themselves into his body then jump to the balcony. The others quickly went to the elevator and ordered Jarvis to make the elevator ride fast then drove a standard shield van to the destination.

* * *

Annabeth's head was in a lot of pain. She wanted to drink a jar of aspirin. But then the situation registered to her, she was in Percy's arm. If the situation was different, she would have enjoyed the moment, but when a ten-foot drakon was charging behind, it was another story.

"Percy, we can't outrun it," Annabeth said. Percy's eyes widened and then back to serious mode.

"I barely have energy to summon a breeze…I don't think we could defeat it," Percy replied. They were running in the Central Park which was now a death valley without its beautiful trees. Percy dropped her to the river which was not very advisable to swim but with Percy's power, the river cleaned itself a little.

"Stay here," Percy said. But before she could protest, Percy ran to the opposite direction. She tried to swim to the shore but the river nymphs stopped her. All she could do was to stay afloat and wait for Percy.

"PERCY!" she shouted.

Percy ran away from the river as far as possible so Annabeth was safe from the drakon. Then the drakon and he was face to face. The drakon snarled victoriously. He uncapped Riptide then waited for the drakon to strike him. Suddenly, a beam of light knocked out the drakon followed by a series of explosion. He knew that those explosions would just stun the drakon. He quickly stabbed the drakon's head, and then it exploded into dust.

"Need a hand kid?" Ironman went to his side and offered one of his mechanical arms, then helped him stand up.

"You've got some moves kid," Ironman said. He just nodded and ran to the river to fetch Annabeth.

"I'm going to kill you," Annabeth said when he pulled her out of the river.

"I know," he replied, then kissed her like there was no tomorrow. The Ironman then went to them together with the rest of his companion.

"You know this kid just stabbed the lizard thingy in the head and then exploded into golden dust," Ironman said to his comrades.

"Yeah, yeah, we want to meet the kid too," Clint said.

"Wait, Aren't you Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase?" asked Natasha who was amused of what Percy did.

"Yeah," Percy just replied. He was informed by Athena that they were schedule to meet the Avengers. He guessed they were not late. Then a helicopter jet landed.

"Avengers meet your new teammates, Mr Jackson and Ms Chase. Perhaps, we could continue our chatting in a secluded area," Fury said, stepping out from the jet. Percy, Annabeth and the Avengers had no choice but to follow Fury's order and went in to the jet heading towards Stark tower.

* * *

**A/N:** Next chapter would take long, my ideas are still in disarray...


End file.
